


In Peace

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Nyx finds himself still alive after Insomnia's fall. He meets you, and now the two of you work together to survive after having lost your homes and discovering love along the way.





	In Peace

"Hey, are you okay...?"

Nyx groaned as he stirred around, his body aching all over and feeling extremely heavy. Being a soldier who was constantly surrounded by death, the Glaive wasn't exactly sure what he expected the afterlife to _feel_ like, but he certainly didn't expect it to feel so...weighted. Like a heavy burden of the world and those he wished and failed to protect pressing down against his chest. It certainly felt like it always did when he was still very much alive, or maybe death was just a different case for him since he had used the Ring of the Lucii. Perhaps this was just his own special hero's welcome.

"Oh! Good, you're awake! Thank goodness..."

There was a voice that reached Nyx's ears, and though he was tired and wanting nothing more than to just continue sleeping, that voice seemed to pull him away from whatever darkness the man lingered in. With great difficulty, Nyx's eyelids fluttered open, but his vision was still much too hazy for him to discern all the details.

A figure seemed to loom over him, the rising sun glowing behind them in a way that made the figure look ethereal. Nyx felt something warm brush against his cheek. Was it a hand...? The touch was surprisingly gentle, and it filled the Glaive's chest with a sense of comfort. A sense of something like...home. It reminded him of those bygone days with him coming back home with his younger sister in tow after a long afternoon playing in the sun, his mother greeting them at the door with a loving smile.

Welcoming. That was the word Nyx was trying to find.  
_Welcome back_.

"Don't worry," the voice spoke again to reassure him when the man felt his eyelids grow heavy once more. "You'll be okay. I promise."

Nyx was certain that the voice belonged to the figure that knelt beside him, and he believed them to be an angel. He allowed himself to be taken into the comfort of this angel and closed his eyes once again.

* * *

_"You have shown bravery and strength, and you have proved your worth, not just to those Kings of the Lucii, but to me as well. I shall grant you my blessing and give you life once more."_

Nyx's eyes flew open and he lurched upwards, only to cry out in pain from the heavy wounds he had sustained in his battle. The Glaive took in his surroundings. It looked to be a room of some sort in the underground subway that ran all across Insomnia. Was he dead...? If so, then this certainly wasn't the afterlife he was expecting.

The door creaked open, garnering the man's attention. You walked into the dingy room with warm blankets in hand, a small exclamation leaving you when you saw the man you had pulled from the wreckage sitting up on the bed. "Oh, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Nyx answered before shooting back his own question. "Am I dead?"

You walked up to the bed and lay down the blankets you were carrying. "No, you're still very much alive," you told him. "I was looking for other survivors in the area and found you. The other survivors I found were doing fine, so they had went on ahead to leave the city to seek refuge. You were still asleep, and we had no way of carrying you, so I stayed behind."

"I see..." Nyx breathed out, his mind still trying to process the whole situation. "What happened to the city?"

You bit your lower lip, and your eyes became downcast. Trying to keep your voice level, you explained, "The city's in shambles. Many homes and roads were destroyed. There doesn't seem to be any reason for anybody to stay here, and many people have decided to find refuge somewhere else."

Silence filled the room as the Glaive allowed this information to sink in. Again, Niflheim had taken his home away from him. Sure, Insomnia wasn't the same as Galahd, and while the man held a fondness of his original home, the crown city had somehow grown on him. It was where he met friends and good people. It was where he served under the late king to repay him. It became his second home, and now it was gone.

Nyx gritted his teeth, his eyebrows furrowing together as his fingers curled atop the sheets of the makeshift bed he was sitting on. He bristled, unspeakable rage bubbling inside him when he felt your hand tentatively touch his shoulder. He seemed to relax then, his eyes glancing up at you.

"You should rest," you suggested with a soft voice. "It's currently night out, and dangerous daemons are prowling about. It would be best to stay here until the sun rises. Have you...decided on what you want to do?"

Nyx remained quiet, his chapped lips pressed together in a firm line. Now that he was asked the question, the Glaive realized he didn't know what to do. Insomnia was a wreck, and there was no reason for him to stay. After a moment's pause, he responded, "Perhaps I'll go back home to Galahd."

Your eyes widened by a fraction. "Galahd?" You repeated with surprise. "Oh...then that means you're a refugee from..." Your words died down when you realized that perhaps you were being far too rude. Ashamed, you bowed your head low and offered a meek apology.

The Glaive didn't seem to mind. "It's fine. My name's Nyx. How about you, cutie?"

Despite your best efforts, a light giggle escaped you at the simple pet name, and it drew a small smile from Nyx himself. He never really did like seeing people upset. You bring your gaze back up towards the man and introduced yourself, and he in turn repeated your name to get a feel for it on his tongue.

Leaning back a bit on the bed, Nyx commented, "Nice name. Thanks for looking out for me, by the way. What are your plans now that the city's fallen?"

Your eyes become a bit more distant at the question, and you offer a shrug of your shoulders. It was obvious to Nyx that he may have touched upon a sensitive topic, but since he had answered your question, you figured it was only fair for you to do so as well. "I don't know. My home's gone, and I have no choice but to presume that all of my friends and family are dead. I...really don't know. I guess I'll just continue looking for survivors and trying to help them before looking for a new home somewhere...wherever that may be."

The man's expression softened, knowing full well the turmoil and helplessness you must have been feeling right now. He's been there before, and he knows better than anyone that being alone wouldn't help you at all. After a bit of thought, he decided upon something.

"I'll stay with you."

"What?" You didn't think you heard him properly, or perhaps you did but were just confused as to why he suddenly changed his mind of going back to Galahd. With a flustered voice, you continued, "Don't you have people waiting for you or something?"

"I'm worth the wait," the man answered without missing a beat, causing you to burst out into laughter. He was so easygoing, and his smugness was almost endearing in a way, you couldn't help but feel so at ease with the Glaive. Nyx beamed at your response and added, "I can't leave a pretty lady such as yourself all by her lonesome. What kind of hero would I be?"

After calming down from your laughing fit, you responded, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I'll have you know, but..." Nyx waited patiently for you to finish your sentence. With a bashful smile, you thanked him. "I appreciate you keeping me company. Thank you, truly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be cross-posting this fic on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
